sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy MacDonald (sound effects artist)
| birth_place = Dundee, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = Glendale, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery | nationality = British, American | occupation = Foley artist, animator, voice actor, musician, original head of Disney sound effects department | years active = 1934–1977 | spouse = Roberta MacDonald (m. ?–1991, his death) }} John James MacDonald (May 19, 1906 – February 1, 1991) was a British-born American animator, voice actor, musician, and the original head of the Disney sound effects department. He was also the voice of Mickey Mouse from 1948 to 1977.Obituary Variety, February 18, 1991.Book: A Viking in the Family by Keith Gregson, published in 2011 by the History Press. Early life He was born in Dundee, Scotland, on May 19, 1906. His parents were Richard William MacDonald and Minnie Hall. The family emigrated to America when MacDonald was one month old. They travelled via the SS Haverford from Liverpool, England, arriving in Pennsylvania 15 days later. As a young man, MacDonald landed a job as a musician on the Dollar Steam Ship Lines, which in 1934 led to an opportunity to record music for a Disney cartoon. He went on to secure a permanent contract with Disney, becoming head of the sound department. Career and sound effects In addition to directing sounds for animated shorts as aurally complicated as Mickey's Trailer (1938), he developed many original inventions and contraptions to achieve expressive sounds for characters like Casey Jr., the circus train engine from Dumbo (1941); Evinrude the dragonfly from The Rescuers (1977); the bees in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966); and Buzz-buzz (later called "Spike"), the bee who gets the best of Donald Duck in his 1950s short films. He also made the sound effects of Tick Tock the crocodile from Peter Pan (1953) and Dragon Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty (1959) by using castanets. MacDonald also added voice effects, like on-screen humming for Kirk Douglas in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954). Almost all of his effects were available on Cartoon Trax: The Hollywood Edge Volume 1, which was released in 1992. By the time of his death, he was preparing to work on the sounds for the Splash Mountain attraction in Tokyo and Walt Disney World.Interview: Jimmy MacDonald - The Dundee voice of DisneyJames MacDonald – Variety Voice acting James MacDonald did the first test yodeling for the dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) before they brought in professional yodelers as well as doing some sounds for Dopey such as his hiccuping and sobbing. By 1947, Walt Disney was getting too busy and too hoarse from smoking to continue voicing Mickey Mouse, so he was replaced by MacDonald after the film Fun and Fancy Free (1947). MacDonald voiced Mickey Mouse until 1977, when he was replaced by young Disney sound-effects man Wayne Allwine for The New Mickey Mouse Club MacDonald was the original voice actor for Chip, one half of the duo Chip and Dale. He provided the voice of Lumpjaw in Fun and Fancy Free, Jaq and Gus the Mouse and Bruno the dog in Cinderella (1950), the Dormouse in Alice in Wonderland (1951), Humphrey the Bear, the howling of the dogs at the pound (along with Thurl Ravenscroft) in Lady and the Tramp (1955), the Wolf in The Sword in the Stone (1963), and the hyena in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971). He appeared in the film Toby Tyler (1960) as the Circus Band Drummer, but was uncredited and appeared in Fantasia (1940) as one of the musicians. MacDonald played drums in the Firehouse Five Plus Two jazz band. He played with the band on and off from its inception until it disbanded in the early 1970s. Death Having retired in 1977, MacDonald died of heart failure on February 1, 1991 at his home, and was buried in Glendale's Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery. See also * Mickey Mouse * Walt Disney * Wayne Allwine * Bret Iwan * Sound design * Frank Welker * Fred Newman References External links * * Biography at Disney Legends website * * The Voice of Mickey Mouse at The Scotsman website * The Voice of Mickey Mouse at BBC Radio Scotland Category:1906 births Category:1991 deaths Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English male voice actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Crewe Category:Sound designers Category:Film sound production Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale) Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Sound effects artists Category:Firehouse Five Plus Two members Category:Dixieland drummers